Parenthood Moments
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: Jim doesn't know if he can handle being a parent and work as a sailor cadet at the same time! But with the help and love from his wife he can manage to do just about anything! Everything was going fine until somebody causes trouble for the Hawkins!
1. Chapter 1

Parenthood Moments

*Hooray! Jim and Alyssa are back and now a married couple who are now raising their very own baby boy! Drama, funny moments, playful moments, and of course romance! :D This ones going to be short! I promise!*

Ch.1) Love and Responsibility

Jim Hawkins returned home from the Interstellar Academy around 11:30 PM. He didn't mean to arrive so late, but he had to do extra cadet training and drills. The Hawkins lived in a different section on Montressor called Cyprus. It wasn't desert like where Jim's mother lived; it had lush green grass growing everywhere and fresh flowing waters. When it was nighttime there was constantly an Aurora Borealis that displayed when skies were a clear dark blue. His wife loved the Aurora Borealis and he would watch the colorful lights dance across the sky with her. They would even bring they're baby son and let him watch it with them; it calms the baby down and he instantly falls asleep as if the bright lights were his lullaby. If Alyssa was in a good mood she would sing to him in the most beautiful and hushing voice when they watched the night sky. It felt for both of them as if they were watching a firework show every night with the different colors changing.

"He's asleep." Jim pointed in a hushed tone. The only sound that was made were the two couples talking and crickets filling the silence with beautiful sound.

"Oh thank heavens." She looked up at the display once more and carried the baby inside. Jim followed closing their door carefully. He herd her softly humming the child a song. He closed his eyes finding himself rocking to the lullaby. It was a peaceful Celtic tune but an enchanting powerful hum. As she walked back out with Milo in the crib, she found Jim with his eyes closed; as if he were ready to fall asleep with himself standing straight up.

"Are you tired?" She whispered to Jim. Jim opened his eyes and shook his head snapping back into reality.

"Well, sort of, that song really got to me." He answered back into a whisper. She giggled a little.

"It's called Dragon's Lullaby…You still haven't changed out of you're uniform." She brought her eyes down to his white outfit changing the subject.

"I will once we get to bed." He winked.

"Oh Jim." She sighed shaking her head back and forth giving a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2) Another Child?

As Jim was changed he was thinking deeply as he comfortably laid in the bed. He turned his head to see if his wife was still awake.

"…Hey Alyssa?" He started out slowly.

"…Hm?" She didn't open her eyes, she was almost dead asleep.

"What do you think of…having another child?" He was hoping he wouldn't get a big reaction, just a simple answer. Her eyes were wide open at his question. She turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Since we're doing a fine job taking care of our son." His voice was tranquil. She deeply thought about this as well.

"…It's not that I don't want too…but Jim." She said his name so lovingly she didn't know why. "We still have to wait until Milo is a little easier to handle, and we can relax a little more. I love him very much, but just not right now…maybe later though." She answered.

"How many kids were you expecting?" He kissed her neck.

"…..Two." She decided casually.

"The Doppler's have four." Jim nuzzled her grumbling a little bit.

"Good for them…Jim we're not having four kids." She giggled playfully. Giving him a kiss.

"I believe we can." He muttered.

"I'm glad you love me that much to think like that." She had a teasing but adoring voice.

"It was worth a try." He sighed. She laid on his chest and he placed his arm around her and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3) "You're In Grave Danger Lad"

*Please rr!*

As Jim was sleeping he did have a dream about having another child. But sad enough as it was his wife passed away while having birth. He was crying hysterically over her death. They were in the hospital room, and Jim buried his face on her cold dead body. _'Maybe I can bring her back to life like last time!'_ He hoped.

"Please Alyssa, please…please…don't leave me…I'm nothing without you!" He begged truthfully. Suddenly a visionary form appeared through the hospital balcony. Jim didn't realize a heavy hand gently clamped on his shoulder. Jim's sobbing stopped; he looked up and blinked in confusion.

"…Silver?" He whispered weakly. Silver nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for your loss lad….I-I should've came when I had the chance."

"No, it's not your fault…" Jim noticed that this was only a dream, but a horrifying nightmare as well. Jim whipped his eyes trying to hold in his suffering.

"I know yer lost someone special Jim, but you have to listen to my warning."

"Warning?" He straightened his shoulders more.

"They're coming for you Jim and this will" He nodded his head towards Alyssa. "Happen again…and this time, she's not coming back." Silver whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4) Scroop's Revenge

On the planet Quadrant Sector Four it was a desert planet. It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and it was a pit stop for distant travelers. Banned forgotten spacers go there to either get drunk until they're depressed or villains who hide out here on Sector Four. At the Fireside Inn, a female Arachnid was behind a bar cleaning a beer mug innocently. She suddenly was beginning to have an eerie, fuzzy, tingly feeling inside her mind; as if she were broadcasting someone on another line. The other sailors were too drunk to care what was happening. She placed the mug down and rushed to the bathroom locking the door.

"What is it you want now? You know I hate it when you try communicating this way." Elsie crossed her light pink and black claws talking to the mirror annoyed. A male arachnid's head rippled into view. His face was blood red, and his eyes were piercing yellow, he had silver grey hair and was wearing a green hat with fangs sticking out.

"Now Els-s-sie don't give me that attitude." Her father hissed.

"That still doesn't make you my father after you've abandon me." The teen arachnid spat. "But…what do you want this time?" She was a little interested in what her father has to say.

"Along time ago, I us-s-sed to work on the R.L.S-s-s Legacy."

"Ya, ya I already know the story…A boy called Jim Hawkins ruined your life and humiliated you, and he banned you from the rest of the crew…pretty much he ruined you're reputation Scroop." She crossed her arms.

"Yes-s-s! Exactly! I was close to killing the boy mys-s-self!" He hissed angrily from the other side of the mirror.

"How did you even manage that closely to kill Jim? You failed the last minute." She insulted.

"Not him but I managed to break his-s-s heart." He whipped his claw over against the mirror and it began to ripple in front of Elsie as if it were water revealing a clear image. "What do you see?" Came his invisible voice. Elsie saw two couples sleeping in bed together soundly. She figured she was seeing what was happening right now.

"A couple…they're humans!" She gasped hardly believing her eyes.

"Ignore that!" Scroop's voice barked. The image cleared showing another picture. Elsie figured the human male was the Legendary Jim Hawkins in a handsome navy uniform, a beautiful female with curly brunet hair and pretty clothes on teaching a wee little one how to walk. They were both smiling. Scroop was showing her the near future.

"B-but they're a family!" She retorted. "They seem to love each other very much…and they're not disturbing any kind of peace!" She argued.

"He's a killer. He's training to be a killer." Scroop answered simply. Elsie looked at the loving family. She always dreamed to have one like that. But she never got the chance. The baby boy was a toddler now and it seemed as if a nanny took him away to go to sleep. Jim was in his uniform. She can tell he was a hard working man. Elsie saw him giving his wife a loving look as she watched her child being taken off to nap. She turned around and Jim gave her a low bow offering her a dance. She curtsied accepting his offer and they started to waltz gracefully. It seemed as if they were dancing on clouds.

"What's his wife's name?" She asked softly admiring the moment.

"Alyssa…" Scroop drifted into a dreamy voice. Elsie watched a little more. Jim held her close seeming as if he would never let her go. Elsie adored that. His wife laid her head on his chest sweeping the floor gracefully as she went.

"He really loves her does he?" She whispered.

"I almost killed her too." Scroop's voice whispered as the image faded. Elsie's breathing began to get heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5) The returning nightmare's

Jim screamed in the middle of the night sitting up straight with beads of sweat trailing off his forehead. He panted heavily. Alyssa was woken by his scream and sprung up, holding the sheets over her nightgown startled by it.

Jim! W-what's wrong?" She looked at him with fearful eyes. Jim was still panting lightly. He looked at her and she saw his leftover sweat from his nightmare.

"You're sweating like crazy!" She was about to get up to help but he grabbed her wrist unexpectedly. She looked down a little startled but puzzled.

"…Jim?" His head was down but she couldn't see his face in the dark. He was closing his eyes trying to soften his breathing. He released her wrist swiftly noticing his grip was a little hard on her.

"I'm fine…I-I just had a nightmare." He muttered, hoping that was assuring enough for her.

"It seemed like a pretty terrifying nightmare if it made you scream." She gave him a sweet soft smile. Jim sighed. He wanted to tell her, but…not right now.

"I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"Oh…okay." She had a disappointing look on her face. Jim usually tells her about his nightmares and dreams whenever he had the chance. Jim felt bad for shooing her off like that. He just didn't want her to worry right now, and hopefully she will forget in the morning. "Alyssa?" His voice sounded more gathered together and relaxed.

"Hmm?" She softly asked. He pressed his lips onto hers gently. She was surprised at first but accepted his kiss. She placed her hand on the back of his neck as he deepened their kiss a little bit. He then brought his sweet kiss down towards her neck not giving her two but four short kisses as he laid her back down on the pillow. Then one more sweet kiss back onto her lips. She was lightly panting as he gave her one more kiss on her neck above her jaw line and he laid back down placing his hand over her shoulder.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"…Because I love you too much to loose you." He gave her one more kiss on the check and the both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Big plans

*I know I know this is extremely short, but with projects in the way with everything, and pressure…and Ahh!*

Jim was in his heroic cadet outfit and smiled as she came out. He was holding out about a dozen of mixed blooming flowers. She gasped in amazement. There were daffodils, lilies, and more. She flew her arms around her careful not to damage any flowers.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered lovingly.

"They're lovely Jim." They kissed.

"I thought you'd like them." And he kissed her once more.

"You sent Milo away?" She questioned, having a little worried tone in her voice.

"Don't worry; my mother is watching him like a hawk. She believes Milo is a son of her own." Jim chucked. She giggled as well.

"Anything big in mind?" She asked innocently.

"Boy, you don't know what's in store for you today." He grinned widely.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7)

*Agh, sorry about this story you guys! I was kinda busy today and I'm almost finished with my deviantart sketch! Very proud of myself!*

Elsie packed the last of her supplies in a ragged khaki shoulder bag. The ship that she afforded was a large galleon ship. With the help of her "father" giving her some extra change. But he only gave her change for this assignment he's giving to her. Even though she was trained to be a killer, it was really only to chase the really bad guys that try to rob her Inn. It was hard enough for her the last couple of years. She was only abandon on this damned exiled planet because her damn crew left her by mistake; and they never searched or came back for her. Elsie whipped a tear away and shook everything off and walked up the ramp that led to the R.S.L Legacy. She hated every bit of the ship and the name. She would've changed it right away if she had the permission to.

"Here goes nothing…" Elsie muttered to herself as she carried her shoulder bag in a comfortable position.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8) Twelve years later

"Where is the stupid cable?" Milo Hawkins muttered to himself. Milo was working on a new invention outside. He was on his back fixing the wiring that will make his new engine run. His blue eyes searched for the red and blue wire desperately. _'I can't wait to show dad this! But if only the cable wasn't giving me such a hard time to find!' _He thought to himself.

Back at the house Jim was getting ready for his last final day of cadet training. His final exam was held on the last day for graduates; and if he passes, his colleague headmaster will reward him by giving him the "key" to the Stardust navy vessel. He just wish he got a little more support from his wife. His wife was waiting for this day to come. Everyday that goes by faster, she seemed more tense and stressed like never before.

'_Why aren't you happy for me?' No response came from her. 'Why?' Jim pressed. _

'_BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET KILLED!'_ _She finally screamed._ That was the day when Jim and her were arguing. He hated that day. His wife was worried that a pirate ship would sneak up on his vessel and blast him into dust, and her worst fear was seeing him not making it. He would die with honor though…but still that didn't ease things down for Alyssa. He noticed she wasn't talking to him as much after that argument. Every time Jim would pass by he would either see her try to cover her mouth with her fist to muffle her crying, or run away with her hands over her eyes. His son believed it was awesome to join the navy and as he puts it "kick some pirate butt!" Quoting from what his son would say. Jim sighed hating to see his wife upset. He would quit just for her, but…he also worked so hard to earn his place! And now since they noticed their son sneaking off again, Alyssa was ticked off, and even more upset that her son is out of her sight. Jim volunteered to go fetch him.

Jim stepped outside in the fresh spring air and felt a cool breeze tousle his brown hair. He went down the road and made a couple of turns finding his son near a trickling stream. _'So he was working on his machine the whole time.'_ Jim smiled feeling horrible for his wife. She's under so much stress right now. He bent down as he was by Milo's contraption.

"Hey Milo, watch'a doing?" Milo winced as he herd the sound of his voice. _'Ugh, surprise ruined.'_ Milo thought.

"Hey dad, um well it was supposed to be a surprise for you so…surprise!" He held out his hands for an introduction. "I made a solar surfer! Like how you did when you were a little kid!" Milo was always inspired by Jim's stories…except the mushy love sick stories he shares when he first met Alyssa. Jim chuckled remembering Milo's disgusted face.

"Fantastic handcraft Milo! Couldn't have done better myself!" Jim beamed down at his son. "Did you try it out yet?" He questioned him. That time, Milo's smile turned to a disappointing frown.

"No…I couldn't find the stupid wires." Milo gruffed.

"Oh ya? Well lemme help with that." Jim gave him a wink and examined the wires. "…Oh see here's the problem, the cable's loose…just gimme a minute."

"Okay!" Milo smiled. Jim snapped the two wires to the cable and the engine began to make a whirring sound. Then, Jim pressed a button on the board and sails sprang up; it had black and green colors.

"Wow! How come your so smart dad?" Milo beamed. Jim flashed back and remembered when he first met Nathan, the little armadillo alien. He remembered what his father said to him.

"I guess I take after you son." Milo gave him a hug giving Jim a surprise. "But we gotta go home and try out that Solar surfer later buddy. Mom's worried sick about you." Jim told him seriously.

"Really?" Milo winced. Jim nodded. "Well…I guess it won't hurt to try it out tomorrow." And with that Milo and Jim walked back together.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9) To die will be an awfully big adventure

*Whoo! Another chapter! Here you guys go! *

"Blake, Stella! Order the crew to go ashore along the Montressor docks! I have my own business to attend to." Elsie ordered her two best shipmates. They nodded and hustled about.

"Alright ye squids! Elsie told us to gather supplies for the ship…" Blake, the first mate barked. He was a black spider as well.

"Something's fishy here…" Stella began mysteriously. "Why would the Captain go on a mission alone?" Stella's beautiful scales glittered as she gracefully flapped her wings.

"Captain's business…not yours." Blake hissed. Stella was about to argue but wisely closed her mouth. Blake knew Elsie's mission. It was to terminate the Hawkins family. According to her "lost father" Jim was always a threat that had to be rid or. The crew sprang into life and followed Blake off the ship.

"Elsie says she'll be back within the next two days." Blake announced his crew walking across the line of men and women on the docks. "…Well what we are waiting for? Let's get some supplies!" Blake barked. Stella carefully watched Elsie breaking out into a sprint into Montressor's square with her piercing green eyes.

* * *

Jim Hawkins clicked his heels happily; whooping and cheering. He passed his exam!

"Morph! Morph! I passed my final exam!" Jim announced. Morph transformed into a congratulations sign; bursting with excited fireworks.

"I can't wait to tell Alyssa." Jim smiled to himself thinking of her dearly.

"James Hawkins?" Jim turned around with his uniform.

"Yes sir?" He answered seriously.

"I forgot to mention I will be on one of the Stardust Vessels. I will also see how you will handle your crew and how you are doing on the first day…see you on her Majesty's vessel…Captain James Hawkins." The instructor smiled giving him his new title. As the professor turned around Jim was glowing with pride.

* * *

"Mom! The cake's ready!" Milo announced happily.

"And so is dinner." Alyssa smiled.

"Oh good cause I'm starved!" Milo smacked his lips.

"Whoa, hold on there buddy, where going to wait until your father gets home." She laughed, lifting her son up before he wolf's everything down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Stay here." She instructed him. Milo followed her innocently just to see what was going on. Alyssa cautiously opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello bitch." A female arachnid spoke through the ski mask. Alyssa screamed as she got kidnapped.

"MOM!" Mile cried. The spider bit into her, making her skin turn a purple ice cold blue. Alyssa was numb like a cold frozen fish. Her son watched in horror. 'I need to contact dad somehow!' Milo thought desperately. He couldn't help but think of telepathy. 'Dad. Please help! Mom's in trouble, and I think I'm next!' Milo thought in pain and agony.

'Sorry Milo.' Elsie thought she spat out an unconscious dart, making Milo land hard on the floor.


End file.
